


Apology Flowers

by AuntG



Category: Smallville
Genre: Apologies, Coda, Flowers, Language of Flowers, Letters, Missing Scene, Sad, Season/Series 04, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: An 'extra' extended scene from Episode 1 of Season 4. Between episode 3.22 and 4.1 Clark has been brainwashed by Jor-El and doesn't remember being Clark. Martha brings him to the loft to try to jog his memory.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Apology Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the lovely mrsfizzle.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Apology Flowers**

Kal-El walked into Clark's loft.

"What is this place?" he asked with confusion, looking around the dusty room.

He took it all in: the dartboard, the bookshelf, an old globe, the old chest being used as a table, the telescope, and the old red couch with the striped blanket. He also noticed that on the floor, next to the beat up old couch, there was a floral bouquet made up of concentric rings of blue, red, and yellow flowers.

"Well, your dad calls it your fortress of solitude. It's where you come to think and look at the stars," Martha said hopeful that it would jog his memory as she pointed towards the telescope.

"And the flowers?" Kal-El asked in a bored tone.

"What flowers?" Martha said startled. She looked at where he was pointing.

"Oh! Those weren't there before."

"What are they?" Kal-El asked with renewed curiosity.

"Blue Hyacinths, red Dahlias, yellow Tulips and the one in the middle looks like a Daffodil," Martha replied. "I wonder who could have sent them. Did you see a note?"

Kal-El shook his head and went over to the globe. He picked it up. 

"Are you sure?" Martha asked as she picked up some pictures to show them to Kal-El. He failed to recognize Lana and Chloe, but Jonathan brought out his ire.

"I recognize this man," Kal-El said.

"He's your father," Martha said.

"He's not my father. He tried to prevent me from being reborn."

"No, Clark. He loves you. He tried to save you from Jor-El."

Kal-El glared at her.

"Either way, he's dead," he replied as he dropped the picture and walked out of the barn.

As Martha mournfully swept up the pieces of the glass picture frame, she failed to notice the envelope that had fallen under the couch with the name ' _Clark_ ' lovingly written in fancy script. Its contents read:

_Clark,_

_I don't know when or if you will read this, but I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I should never have kept that room a secret from you. You asked for transparency and I failed. I don't know if you will ever be willing to give me a second chance, but if you do I have something time sensitive to say about Chloe._

_Sincerely,_

_Lex._

**Author's Note:**

> Floriography:
> 
> Blue Hyacinths: I'm Truly Sorry  
> Red Dahlias: Deceit, Lies  
> Yellow Tulips: Hopelessness  
> Daffodils: Rebirth/New Beginnings


End file.
